Scent
by Kanon58
Summary: Luke loves Guy's scent. So he goes to his bed. In the morning everyone is curious about how they smell. How about you?


**ENGLISH SUCKS FOR IT IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE-BETA READER NEEDED.**

**Or just bare with it.**

* * *

**Scent**

* * *

Luke was having a dreamless goodnight sleep. However it didn't last long. The images of Akzeriuth reappeared in the darkness. The last thing he knew is he was pulled in the deepest part of the mud and the dreamed ended. _'Ahh!'_ He jump awake from the lingering nightmare. _'Not again.'_ He sighed after catching his breath. He noticed it's still th middle of the night and his left feet could almost kick the blue furr cheagle. Realizing this, he scanned the whole room hoping he had not awaken his friends. Glad none got disturb. A certain blond who's still snoring not loud but funny. Luke giggled seeing Guy's_ almost _drooling. _Take the side note Jade's figure in the shadow. He was in last bed on where no windows next to Guy's._ Meanwhile Luke is beside the window. How weird it is, even though he was near the light-he still couldn't sleep peacefully. '_man.'_ Hope it ends..he doubted it will anyway._  
_

Glancing from Guy's back, he knew he wanted to go there. Gulping, it wouldn't hurt his pride a bit if he dare to do the thing he always do whenever he can't sleep alone. Recalling that every night he would go to the servant's quarters-just to find Guy and sleep there. Guy always makes him comfy. Eyes pure of determination-_'it wouldn't hurt,it wouldn't hurt.'_ sweat drops. '_He wouldn't know.'_ Yeah as-long as he could go there without waking the blonde, he is sure that Guy wouldn't dare to question him even if he find Luke beside him in the morning.

Still shaking he had decided. Luke's bare feet had set itself on the cold floor. He shivered not becuz they felt cold but becuz the nightmare is going back to him. He have to hurry and jump to Guy's bedspace!

He knew he isn't a kid anymore-look at his body, he is damn big. But he can't help, the temptation is there. _'Guy would understand.'_ so without wasting anytime-fast like the silent wind he lay himself beside's his servant. Slowly pacing near to reach and tuck his forehead into the other's back.

_thud._

_..._

_'success!' _Now all he have to do is sleep. About to sleep-a faint mumble been heard. "Luke?"

Luke froze, his heartbeat started throbbing wild. _This is embarrassing! _Plan failed, Luke mentally scolded himself for being a defective replica. Looking up to see Guy's ocean blue-that worryrat look. _'damn.'_

"Had another nightmare?" startled, Luke had calm down when he heard him ask about his nightmare. _'so he knew.'_ As expected from Guy, he knows him too well.

"yeah." weakly he admit. Before Guy could say anything he cut him. "I knew i'm already big enough.."he bit his lips, hesitating if he should. "..but.." shaking, he really need a companion right now. Luke didn't even notice he was trembling. Guy saw that but he continued to listen first. "I-If you don't mind, can i sleep here?" the last sentence sound annoyed like the old Luke do. "Even just for tonight." hiding himself a bit, "I..promise not-going to repeat it again." the end is too small to hear.

Luke thought Guy would laugh at him, but it didn't-he had received a pat instead. Once again he look up-this time he looks like a puppy or a kitten. Guy is smiling softly at him.

"Sure you can Luke." pausing. "You're always welcome to sleep with me if you can't face them alone. Plus your still little after all." chuckling, flush of red appeared from the red hair's cheeks.

"Hey! Are you insulting my height?"

another chuckle, "No. I was talkin about your age." oh right...he is seven years old after.

"But my body is seventeen." Nodding to himself, "I should act like one." he was surprise when Guy frowned at him, _why? did he say anything bad? did he offend Guy?_

_"Guy?"_

"No Luke. In front of me, you are free to act like seven. I know everything been hard for you...Forced into the adult world." this time Luke frown, but not to Guy-to himself.

"But it's all my fault. I deserve it. And it doesn't matter right now, can i just sleep now Guy?"

The blonde didn't dare to comment-just with a nod, he heard Luke whispered.

"Goodnight."

he smiled with that.

"Night."

Next in the morning Luke is sleeping so wide and relax on Guy's bed. And Guy found himself _in the floor_.

"...Oh Luke..." staring at the ceiling, he knew this would happen. "You sure are a kid."

* * *

Luke stretched with a yawn. He had a peaceful sleep! He knew sleeping beside Guy is always been effective! But seriously. He talk to himself. "I should stop doing that."

"Oh my,oh my," turning, Jade just adjusted his glasses. "You sure did enjoy last night. Luke." oh no, here comes the sadist. He shivered when Jade mention the 'last night.' Sure-the Necromancer no doubt saw or maybe worst heard their midnight conversation about him tucking in Guy's bed!

Anise tilted her head with a question mark popping. "Why Colonel? What happen last night?" Guy by bad chance stepped into the scene. "Hm? what's up?"

Jade grinned, as if everyone could read that Jade is planning something disturbing for their own good.

"Well, it's not really a big deal Anise." he said in a playful tone, "It's just that, early in the morning i happen to spot the master and servant hugging and sleeping eachother in one bed."

Natalia who is quiet preparing her own coffee gasp aloud from what Jade just said. "W-hat?!" eyeing Luke then to Guy. "Explain yourselves! Both of you are male! It's unforgivable act!"

Guy's gynophobia simply activated from Natalia's bickering. "What are you talkin about? Luke decided to do that!" this time Tear gawked and joined Natalia's side. "Guy! I can't believe you! Taking advantage of a seven year old...your the worst." the last one were pretty icy that Guy posted himself on the wall. Luke is totally clueless about him sleeping with Guy was a big deal.

"Oh no! Poor Luke! Guy is a pedophile! He's tainted!" Anise done with her fake cried of depression Luke finally bothered to speak.

"What are you guys talkin about? I had no idea about it...Is it really bad if i tuck myself in Guy? I had a nightmare last night so.."

All of their attention focused on Luke. "Why didn't you just say so?" Natalia sound more demanding.

"It's becuz you girls are so greenminded! were not in that kind of relationship!" Guy interjects before anyone could make this misunderstanding big. But Anise won't leave it like that.

"But Luke, why would you go to Guy if you can't sleep? I mean you could just hug Mieu."

"Hell noway with that thing!" he pointed the blue cheagle awe with a 'mieuu..'

Jade added the flavor. "Well Anise, you see, childrens are always attracted to comfy scent...I bet Guy's scent makes Luke safe." it was supposed to be a joke but everyone had taken it seriously.

"Really?" Anise asked Luke. "So~What's Guy's smell?" Guy for some reason felt creeps in his spine-gee-whenever girls takes the subject he can't help but to flinch on his own doom.

"Hmm." they didn't expect Luke to answer but all waited, "I guess-" pointing up his index finger. "Guy smell's like a mother scent."

Everyone laughs.

"Hahaha! Guy smells like a mommy! I knew you were always been Luke's babysitter!" Anise teased-Guy had a crack smile with blushing face. " Luke...why do you have to say it like that? I smell fine! I dont smell like Ms Fabre..!"

Luke blinked, true, Luke should smell his Mother even not really his mother buuut...

"Well, i dunno. It's just whenever i take the scent of Guy-it feels wonderful."

Now that made Guy jumped away from Luke. "Luke...you.."

"Luke!" Tear called, no one knew what's going on her head. "If you really want a company you could just-"

"Aree~? Don't tell me Tear is trying to say that Luke could just tuck himself in Tear's private space?" Tear tuttered with a furious blush. "A-a-a-aNise! That's not what i meant!"

"Well Tear smells like Selenia flowers.." everyone had an odd look at Luke.

"So Luke like smelling people huh?" Anise snort, but then the idea came, "How about Natalia?" Natalia had an 'oh my' reply before looking at Luke waiting for an answer, she is curious of course.

"Natalia smells like a Lavander." But Luke's face goes childish after, 'no wonder Asch is so addicted.'

"Did you just say something?" they didn't heard Luke's last sentence for Anise jumped a high five in Luke's face.

"Me! me! how about me? How do i smell?" sparkling cute eyes, Luke stared. A very long silent.

"Anise, you smell weird." the light of sacred flame said. Anise blinked at first but her eyebrow's furrowed.

"What?" putting her hands in her waist. "Are you saying i smell bad?"

"What? No!" Luke got defensive, "I mean you smell weird cause i have no idea how you smell!"

Anise had a questionable Luke, Natalia decided to sniff Anise and agreed to Luke. "Luke is right Anise..you smell weird."

This time she look troubled. "A-are you saying i really smell that bad?"  
Guy chuckled in the background, "Well Luke had no scent after all, but Anise having smell-kids are su-"  
A death glare form Anise, "Oh Guy! I will hug you right now so that you can enjoy my scent!"

"Gyaah! no! please!"

"I haven't done anything yet though." the brown two pigtail turned to see Tear sniffing her back. "Tear?"

"Ah! oh-" Tear pulled away fast. "um, Anise actually you smell like a cotton."

"Cotton?" Anise completely turned to Tear, "Why cotton?"

Jade chuckled, "I see. Of course Anise would smell like a cotton, since Tokunaga been attached from her-her scent become like' the dolls.." seeing Tear happy with her own answer. Jade wounldn't let it go. "But i wonder why Tear knows it's the scent of cotton?" a smirk-Tear panickly flush. "I-i-Well! Um-" Tear couldnt just scream that she loves smelling cute plushies.

Glad Tear's subject had forgotten when The Necromancer's turn came. "How about me Luke? How do i smell?"

Tear,Luke,Anise,Natalia and Guy eyes were dumbfounded. No one dare to comment but their minds are all united.

**"We smell Evil Jade. We smell it."**

Therefore conclude Jade smell evil.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

**please review! for those who are reading trelos! i was busy sorry! but i will try my best to work with it!**

**Its weird that is a guyluke then turned out to be for everyone...just hope you loled.**


End file.
